


Café Gourmand

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [142]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anger, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paul travaille dans un café depuis un certain temps, mais il est sûr de n'avoir jamais vu ce client.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/gifts).



> Ce fut une expérience intéressante. MAINTENANT BAYERN DORTMUND CE SOIR ALLEZ STERN DES SUUUUUUDENS

Café Gourmand

  
Paul souffla du nez en ouvrant le café, des années qu'il y travaillait alors il avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt et d'être le premier arrivé, en même temps ce n'était pas surprenant en vue de la paresse qui caractérisait Presnel et Ousmane. Didier (le grand patron) était aussi sympathique, toujours dans son bureau ou en tout cas jamais devant les fourneaux. Paul avait appris à connaître certains des clients, par exemple, Kylian arrivait à 8h30 pile et tapotait du pied en attendant son chocolat chaud, le gamin était pressé, ou encore Benjamin qui murmurait des mots d'allemand comme s'il avait des oraux tous les jours. Après il y avait les plus ou moins fidèles, tels que Hugo qui s'asseyait du lundi au vendredi pendant une heure à côté de la fenêtre, il commandait toujours un éclair au café et un thé noir (allez savoir pourquoi), ou bien Raphaël qui venait les mêmes jours pour scruter désespérément le barbu en attente d'un regard, Paul devait leur arranger quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait les fidèles. Mais vraiment fidèles. Julian venait tous les jours par exemple, il commandait toujours du côté de Presnel, lui souriait, etc... Paul croirait presque qu'ils étaient en couple.

  
En fait, Paul connaissait les clients, il les surveillait plus ou moins, des fois il leur parlait, il avait aussi récupéré quelques numéros (mais juste pour les mettre en couple avec d'autres habitués). Bref, Paul connaissait les autres, mais malheureusement, la solitude le connaissait aussi (et plutôt bien !), il était un célibataire notoire, et accessoirement un habitué des rendez-vous foirés. Comme chaque jour, Paul était avec sa musique le temps d'ouvrir le café, il n'aurait jamais marre de Vegedream pour être honnête. Il fait comme d'habitude, soit il nettoit le comptoir, il met son uniforme et vérifie que les machines fonctionnent, salut ses deux coéquipiers et commence à remplir les tasses et gobelets au fur et à mesure que les clients s'enchaînent. Il est environ 11h00 quand finalement la situation se calme, c'est le moment de la matinée où peu de gens ont le temps de prendre un café, Paul a généralement une heure pour se détendre, parler avec Ousmane et Presnel (et Julian via WhatsApp). La petite clochette de la porte retentit, Paul envoit un regard à l'entrée.

  
Oh. Il ne l'a jamais vu avant, il s'en souviendrait sinon. Paul est quelque peu surpris, les nouveaux clients sont rares et encore plus à cette heure. L'homme se présente à son comptoir, un petit sourire presque arrogant sur son visage, il lui demande un café sur place, Paul est quelque peu perturbé par sa présence mais il ne montre rien en lui servant son café, il le regarde aller s'asseoir près de la porte. Hm. C'était une rencontre bizarre, Paul était loin de l'oublier.

  
_______________

  
Le lendemain, Paul fait comme d'habitude, son salaire et sa vie sociale en dépendent, il a abandonné l'école du Havre pour se lancer dans cette aventure, Didier l'avait plus ou moins persuadé que ce serait bon pour lui et il l'avait cru. Bref, Paul attend les premiers clients patiemment, il n'a aucune idée de si ça va être une bonne journée, mais il sait qu'il va voir les mêmes têtes que tous les jours. Kylian, Benjamin, Hugo, Raphaël, tous les mêmes qui défilent... Cette répétition quotidienne commence à le fatiguer, mais Paul est toujours présent à son poste, c'est sa seule occupation et sa seule source de contact pour le moment, Paris est loin du Havre, sa famille est loin de lui. Quand sonne enfin l'heure de la pause, Paul sourit doucement en voyant Presnel s'absenter dans les toilettes privés avec Julian, il n'a pas besoin de plus pour deviner ce qu'il va se passer... Ousmane est lui aussi parti quelque part en grommelant de l'espagnol, alors il n'y a que lui pour tenir le café (il n'allait clairement pas compter sur son patron pour ça). Le café est vide, pas un chat autour des tables, et aucun bruit autre que son coéquipier et son petit-ami.

  
Paul est presque tenté de se servir un café pour passer le temps, quand la clochette de la porte résonne dans ses oreilles, presque à la même heure que la veille, le même homme est là devant lui, le même sourire sur ses lèvres, Paul a retenu ce qu'il voulait alors il n'est pas surpris d'entendre sa commande, il le sert et le laisse s'asseoir à côté de la porte. Il ferait mieux de mettre de la musique en fond pour masquer les bruits venant des toilettes, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, Paul reste scotché derrière son comptoir à observer le seul client du café. Il doit être flippant. Paul se grate le cou en détournant le regard, il fait flipper dans tous les cas. Quand il débarrasse l'homme, Paul ne s'attend pas à un mot laissé sur le coin de la table, il le prend et le range dans sa poche, Paul attend d'être seul pour le lire : son mystérieux client s'appelle Antoine. Au moins, il peut faire la discut' avec quelqu'un d'autre.

  
______________

  
Le lendemain, c'est encore la même routine. Bla bla bla... Paul attend patiemment son nouveau client, son nom tournant à répétition dans son esprit, il était foutu à ce stade, trop obnubilé pour penser à autre chose. Toujours à la même heure, Antoine (pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça ?) arrive dans le café, commande sa boisson et s'installe au même endroit que les jours précédents. Quand il passe pour le débarrasser, Paul sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'Antoine pose sa main sur sa hanche, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oh damn... Paul ne contrôle plus son corps, ses joues chauffent et des petits tremblements prennent possession de lui... Bien sûr qu'on lui avait déjà fait des avances, mais jamais de cette manière... Paul n'a pas la force de faire un geste de plus, il reste planté sur ses pieds totalement ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Antoine se lève de son siège en lui tapotant l'épaule, chuchotant un ''à demain'' que seul lui pouvait entendre. Paul était heureux qu'il n' y ait personne dans le café pour observer sa gêne... Quand il rentre chez lui le soir, il ne peut s'empêcher de rejouer la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Jamais, au grand jamais, ça ne lui était arrivé ! Paul commence à croire qu'il tombe amoureux du client aux cheveux ébouriffés.

  
______________

  
La semaine se poursuit et c'est enfin vendredi, son week-end approche à grands pas, Paul est heureux qu'après toutes ces péripéties il puisse se reposer, il a besoin de temps pour concevoir la réalité des faits (ou plutôt, le fait que son cœur devient un bordel sans nom). Kylian, Benjamin, Hugo, Raphaël, etc... La journée continue sa progression, Presnel et Julian continuent de s'absenter et pour une fois Ousmane reste avec lui. Paul en est rassuré, peut-être qu'il aura plus confiance en lui pour agir si Dembouz est là pour le guider dans sa démarche ? Antoine entre. Paul sent que son corps ne veut plus lui appartenir, il se force à respirer calmement pendant qu'Ousmane lui sert un café. Malheureusement pour lui, il redisparaît juste après, le laissant avec ses pensées et ses doutes, la fin du service à réaliser. Son cœur bat en trombe dans sa poitrine, Paul se sent comme s'il allait s'évanouir, ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal... Il nettoit la table d'Antoine, attendant un nouveau rapprochement, mais il ne s'était vraiment, vraaiment, vraaaiment pas attendu à ça : Antoine lui montre un papier d'invitation pour une fête, il lui dit qu'il lui faut un cavalier mais qu'il n'a personne à inviter à part lui. Paul se sent chauffer. La fête est demain soir, l'anniversaire d'un certain Lionel. Antoine lui dit qu'il ne le connaît pas vraiment et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas y aller seul. Bor-Del Paul ne le connaît pas du tout non plus ! Et en plus il ne connaît que de nom celui qui l'invite ! C'est une mauvaise idée, il le sait très bien ! Alors pourquoi sa bouche bégaye avant d'accepter l'invitation ?! Paul se déteste. Antoine lui sourit et lui dit qu'il viendra le chercher devant le café à 20h00. Que Dieu le protège comme ils disaient, car il n'était absolument pas sûr que sa soirée puisse être incroyable.

  
______________

  
Comme promis, Antoine vient le chercher à 20h00 devant le café, Paul a passé tout son vendredi et son samedi à regretter, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter... Ils y vont en voiture, Paul a presque peur de se faire agresser, il sent que quelque chose va mal se terminer, et il espère que ce ne sera pas sur lui que ça va tomber. Antoine ne lui avait pas dit que la fête se déroulait dans une résidence de luxe, ce fameux Lionel devait être plutôt aisé... Paul préférerait déjà rentrer chez lui pour se poser devant Netflix ou dormir, mais il sait très bien que ça ne se ferait pas, alors il prend sur lui, attrapé les verres de champagne (normalement c'en était ?) à sa disposition et les boit. Paul fait en sorte de se détendre, de noyer son esprit sous l'alcool pour le faire taire, son appréhension devient insupportable, il regarde à moitié saoul Antoine serrer quelques mains, Paul semble reconnaître des visages mais c'est sûrement son imagination qui lui joue des tours... Au bout d'un certain moment, Antoine décide de le raccompagner chez lui, en même temps il doit être complètement bourré et incapable de réfléchir par lui-même...

  
Paul n'a pas de souvenir de la voiture, il s'est peut-être endormi dedans, il n'en a aucune idée. Il se souvient juste qu'Antoine l'a ramené chez lui, l'a emmené dans sa chambre et... Oh. Non. Paul de déteste vraiment... Bordel ils ont couché ensemble.

  
________________

  
Quand Paul se réveille le lendemain, il a mal. Enfin, c'est une douleur tolérable, mais il a quand même mal. Sa tête tourne aussi, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant... Paul entend quelque chose à côté de lui, oh dieu... Antoine dort à côté de lui. Merde. C'était vraiment arrivé. Paul regarde autour de lui : Ses vêtements sont éparpillés sur le sol et plus il observe ses alentours, plus il sent une nausée grimper. Il n'est pas chez lui, ce n'est pas son putain de lit et il ne connaît rien de l'endroit où il est.  
Paul se lève silencieusement malgré sa douleur, il récupère ses vêtements et les met le plus rapidement possible, il fuit la maison d'Antoine, son dimanche a mal commencé alors il veut essayer de sauver quelques heures. Il appelle un taxi et retourne chez lui, il a besoin d'un café. De beaucoup de café.

  
_______________

  
Il retourne travailler le lendemain, il va mieux mais il n'a pas oublier son réveil. Paul n'a pas oublié non plus qu'Antoine va revenir prendre un café plus tard dans la journée. Sa journée est déjà foutue. Il travaille simplement jusqu'à ce que ses emmerdes commencent. Antoine arrive comme à son habitude, l'air nonchalant (comme s'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble la veille), Paul attend sa commande, même s'il la connaît, mais il ne s'attend pas à ce que l'autre homme le saisisse par le col et l'embrasse. Paul brûle de l'intérieur, comment est-il censé réagir ?! Il se dit que de toutes façons il est foutu dans cette boucle de malaise alors il veut bien essayer rapidement, Paul lui renvoit le baiser. Sa vie est un tel bordel que c'est peut-être une bonne chose, Paul ne sait pas encore quoi décider pour Antoine et lui, mais il ne compte pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, pas dans son café en tout cas.

  
Fin


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-0 CHEH DORTMUND
> 
> Pardon, je ne suis pas encore remise de ce match, j'étais si contente :') (Et puis quand Niko a célébré ToT). Bref, j'étais sous l'adrénaline et insomnie, alors voilà une fin convenable !

Partie 2

  
Paul cligne des yeux plusieurs fois quand il voit que Presnel tente désespérément de faire rentrer son étui dans sa poche arrière. Il espère de tout cœur être son témoin de mariage, à défaut de ne l'avoir jamais été car l'un de ses frères avait été préféré. Il se reconcentre sur Nabil. Le petit gars était nouveau au café et vivait ses premières heures sous sa tutelle, Paul avait déjà été chargé de le faire avec Ousmane et Presnel alors il avait l'habitude en quelque sorte. Nabil se débrouille bien mais il est timide, beaucoup trop timide, à un point où il rougit à chaque fois qu'un client lui demande quelque chose. Alors maintenant que c'est Adil qu'il a à servir, Paul peut rire en l'observant ou l'aider, les deux solutions lui semblent plus que sympathique alors il décide de faire les deux en même temps, riant en servant Adil. Le moustachu était l'un de ses habitués, un gars drôle et plein d'humour, se pointant souvent. Paul n'avait jamais cru qu'il tomberait aussi rapidement sous le charme de Nabil, mais le petit gars était adorable en même temps, alors c'était dur de ne pas le faire quelque part. Bref, Paul les observe simplement en écoutant Presnel répéter, son travail n'est pas incroyable mais s'améliore avec le temps.

  
________________

  
Paul rentre chez lui après son service, il est fatigué mais sa journée n'a pas été catastrophique. Il dépose ses clés sur son meuble d'entrée et retire son manteau, il a faim et un Netflix lui suffirait pour s'endormir. Quand il arrive dans sa cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose, Paul ne comprend pas pourquoi il y trouve des bougies allumées et des assiettes sous cloche. Il n'avait pas commandé de Deliveroo, et sa famille n'était clairement pas en ville, alors une seule question trottait dans sa tête : c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et puis Paul comprend quand il sent des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, des mains glissant vers son pantalon.

  
''Tu ne devais pas être en Espagne ?'' Paul lui demanda en posant ses mains sur celles d'Antoine pour stopper leur élancée

''J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère t'avoir près de moi.''

''Oh. Et pourquoi as-tu préparé un tel repas ? Est-ce que j'ai raté une occasion particulière ?'' Ça serait mieux pour lui si ce n'était pas le cas, mais bon, sa mémoire était loin d'être parfaite

''Non, je voulais juste cuisiner pour toi, et pour tous les cafés que tu m'as déjà préparé ces dernières semaines.''

''J'étais rémunéré grâce à ces cafés tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire à manger.''

''Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai faim, alors que dirais-tu de laisser cette discussion de côté pour aller manger ?''

''Bien d'accord.''

  
_____________

  
Paul n'est plus surpris par les lèvres d'Antoine sur son cou quand il se réveille, en fait, il n'est plus surpris de grand chose venant de lui. Il sourit doucement en se laissant lentement glisser dans ses bras pour nier le fait qu'il doit aller travailler. Antoine rit dans son oreille avant de poser sa tête sur son dos, Paul le laisse faire sans broncher en soufflant du nez. C'était une histoire de café à la base, et ça s'était transformé en une histoire de couple à l'eau de rose. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir être le témoin de Presnel.

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Paul regarde avec amusement Nabil faire ses premières heures dans le café, il est amusé de voir qu'Adil, un client qu'il connaît bien, est déjà tombé sur son charme. Décidément, ce café est un endroit plein de surprise. Oh. Presnel essaye de cacher une bague dans sa poche, Paul espère être son témoin.


End file.
